


Lucky Item

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Knb One-Shots! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Affectionate Midorima, Awkward Hugging, Bad Luck, Bashful - Freeform, Basketball, Basketball practice, Blunt, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Embarrassment, Firsr kiss, First-base, Flu, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Horoscopes, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lucky Item, M/M, Paranoia, Permanent blush, Praise, Red cheeks, Shy, Sick Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddling, Team practice, Zodiac signs - Freeform, cheek kisses, crush confession, hand holding, luck, nose kisses, sick, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Midorima's sign is the unluckiest sign of the day and his lucky item- well let's say he wasn't expecting it to be Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Item

Midorima stood in front of his television, listening to the high pitched voice tell him his horoscope.

"Today's luckiest sign is Capricorn! Your lucky item is a plush kitty! Have fun with your daily activities and just go for it!Today's most unlucky is..." There was a sad buzzer sound and Midorima stood still as he waited.

"Cancer! That's too bad! You will face much misfortune today and if you don't try hard enough, you won't reach your goals! Your lucky item today is someone your care deeply about! Whether it be a friend, parent, or even your romantic interest! Make sure you keep them close by and show kindness and affection towards them to boost your luck!"

Midorima blinked at the television before letting out a horrified screech. Uneasiness overtook his body as he continued to stare at the television.

He did this for a few reasons.

One, he can barely stand most people, so who does he care deeply for and let alone can show _affection_ to?

Two, he does not have his lucky item right now and he can feel the bad luck closing in around him.

He thought hard, gripping his bag that hung over his shoulder before an image of a particular person popped into his head.

"No." He said aloud, "He can't possibly be..." Takao's shit eating grin was the only image plastered in his mind, which caused him to blush lightly and adjust his glasses.

"So be it."

He fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing up Takao.

"Shin-chan! What's up?" Midorima's lips twitched slightly, "Hello Takao. Hurry up... Please..."

On the other line Takao had already been peddling away towards Midorima's house. "I'll be there in a sec, be patient." He then flipped his phone shut and peddled a bit faster with a confused look on his face because _since when did Shin-chan say please?_

Once he arrived he was greeted by Midorima, who seemed to be blushing slightly. "Shin-chan, why does your face look like that? You look kinda red." Takao asked, stepping off the bicycle. Midorima glanced at him over the tops of his glasses before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Takao's chest and arms silently before resting his head on Takao's shoulder.

This is affection, _right?_

Midorima closed his eyes and held onto the back of Takao's shirt, wondering how he was going to keep this up throughout the whole entire day.

Takao stood there silently for a moment, but before he could say or do anything back, Midorima pulled away, muttering, "Thank you for picking me up today." He then climbed into the cart without another word.

Takao stood there, completely flustered by what happened to him just now. He rubbed his face, which was slightly red itself, and he smiled because for whatever the reason Midorima was acting this way, he was glad.

He hopped back onto the bicycle and peddled happily to the school, chattering away breathlessly despite the fact that he was struggling with pulling Midorima's weight.

~

Once they reached the school Takao was panting like a dog, his legs wobbly from having to take a detour up a hill to get to practice today.

Midorima watched as Takao bent over, catching his breath. He leant into the cart and pulled out Takao's bag, swinging it around his shoulder as well, deciding that he would carry it for him. He then made his way over to Takao, who still looked a little bit tired.

Midorima pulled his water bottle out of his bag before poking Takao's shoulder with the tip of it. Takao peered up at him with confusion at first before grinning, "Shin-chan is sharing? Better write this down so we don't forget."

Midorima rolled his eyes and shoved the water into Takao's hand before grabbing the side of his shirt and pulling it gently while explaining, "You need to stay hydrated, maybe that way you'll be better at going up the hills."

Takao shrugged and drank the water greatfully as Midorima pulled him along by the fabric of his shirt.

As they made their way through the entrance of the gym, Takao slipped on the small step leading into the gym and began to fall forward, but Midorima held onto his shirt, pulling him back up on his feet. "Tch, you're as clumsy as ever... Be more careful." Midorima semi-scolded before draping his arm over Takao's shoulders. Takao pouted and huffed, "At least I don't whine when I want things." Midorima glared down at Takao, about ready to retaliate when he remembered, _"Show kindness and affection."_

He sighed and pushed up his glasses, muttering, "I guess so." Takao stopped and blinked before reaching up and touching Midorima's forehead with the back of his hand, "Are you feelings okay? You're being oddly... nice..." Midorima's blush deepened as he reached up and pulled Takao's hand from his forehead, "I am perfectly fine, thank you. Now go get ready so we can begin." He pulled Takao into quick side hug before letting go and turning away.

He made his way over to a bench and neatly set down his bag... and Takao's. He heard the faint pounding of feet as Takao reappeared to grab his bag.

Midorima watched as he jogged back to the locker room with the tiniest smile on his face.

Sure, he's liked Takao for quite some time, but he wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

Today's horoscope, however, was proving to be quite difficult to handle.

He sat down and leaned over onto his knees, resting his head in his hands.  
  
_I suppose I'll tell him today because my actions are most likely being questioned by him and just about everyone around us._  
  
"Oi! Everyone gather round!" The captain shouted. Midorima let out a sigh and stood up before pushing his glasses up his nose and walking out onto the court. Once again, he heard feet pounding on the wood flooring approaching him.

"Okay, today is going to go as usual 'cept there's going to be a practice game at end!" Midorima stopped listening after that because he kept going on about some irrelevant school that's coming over to the other gym for practice.

"Okay, partner up, and no slacking off." The captain eyed Takao who whistled innocently, looking everywhere but at him. Midorima quickly tugged on Takao's shirt, leading him over to the mats that were already set up.

The before-hand stretching was relatively normal.

Then they moved on to just generic workouts. Takao chattered away as Midorima sat on his feet with his back against his legs while the Takao did his sit-ups. Midorima hummed every now and then, closing his eyes as he waited for Takao to finish his set.

When Takao finished he slung his arms around Midorima's shoulders and sang, "Shin-chan's turn!" Midorima nodded, adjusting his glasses (it's a terrible habbit, but sometimes they do actualy need to be adjusted) before pulling out of Takao's grasp and assuming the proper position on the mat with his legs bent. Takao plopped down onto his feet causing Midorima to hiss and glare up at Takao who giggled and wrapped his legs under Midorima's. He then rested his head on top of his left knee and wrapped his arms under Midorima's legs as well.

Midorima raised an eyebrow as he pulled himself up, "Are you going to count or what?" Takao pouted and mumbled, "Fine."

"One... Two... Three..." Takao droned on, a pout permanently plastered on his face as Midorima continued to do his sit-ups.

"Forty seven... Forty eight... Forty nine..."

Midorima leant up on the last one, pressing a kiss to Takao's nose and then wrap his arms around his shoulders, resting his head on Takao's shoulder. This caused him to stop mid-count and stutter, "S-Shin-chan? W-wha-" Midorima hugged him tighter while hushing him, replenishing his luck... and hiding the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

Their Senpai's watched as Midorima held onto Takao before the coach yelled, "Hey! Go be boyfriends after practice!"

Takao looked at him with wide eyes, "W-we're not-" Midorima pulled away, adjusting his glasses, "Tch, lets go." Takao scooted off his feet and sat there for a moment, peering up at Midorima as he stood up.

"Takao, let's go." Takao hummed and stood up, bouncing on his feet with a bright smile and rosy cheeks, "Come on Shin-chan! Practice game time!"

~

The team was making their way to the other gym after a short ten minute break to rest up a bit.

As they were walking towards the other gym, Midorima caught a glimpse of a ladder that was open over the door way. Apparently he forgot about the painting that was going on. He stopped dead in his tracks as Takao walked right through it. Midorima gasped and reached out his hand, but retracted it soon after because he was already on the other side. "I.. am not going under that." Said Midorima, who looked as if he was asked if he would step on a puppy.

Takao grinned and stood right underneath the ladder, holding his arms out to the side, teasing Midorima, "Awh, is Shin-chan scared?" Midorima's hand twitch as he watched his lucky item stand underneath the ladder. Takao pouted a bit and began talking as if he were speaking to a young child, "Do you need to hold mommy's hand?" Midorima's back straightened and he looked Takao right in the eyes, saying, "Yes. Now hurry, there is no way in hell I am going under that alone." He held out his hand expectantly and Takao grinned and grabbed it pulling him under the ladder. Midorima hurried, not wanting to get any more bad luck than he already has, and he quickly made his way to the area where the bench was, his hand still nervously gripping Takao's, who looked up at him with worried eyes.

He nudged Midorima's shoulder, "Hey, sorry if it really bugs you next time i'll go around with you." Midorima nodded, casting his eyes down to their loosely joined hands, feeling a bit warm. Takao squinted at him and stood on his toes before bringing his free hand up and pressing the back of it to Midorima's forehead, commenting, "You do seem a bit warm." Midorima looked down at him before nodding silently and letting go of Takao's hand.

"I do feel... a bit under the weather, in fact." He said slowly, glancing across the court at the trivial team that they would be practicing with. He glanced at their coach before saying, "Coach, I'll sit out the first half."

Their coach looked at the two with curious eyes before shrugging and pointing at Takao, "Don't think you're getting off the hook just because Midorima feels a bit sick." Takao huffed and whined a bit, but left Midorima to sit on the bench and watch the game.

He watched as his teammates and Takao played, Takao having a huge grin on his face as he passed the ball while sweat kindly dripped down his arms and face.

Midorima's lips twitched as he watched his lucky item laugh and have fun while on the court, thinking that/ he looks so cute when he's happy like this. His face reddened and he immediately brought his hand up to cover his face as Takao sent him a wink, knowing all too well that he was the only thing Shin-chan could focus on.

Soon enough, they took a short five minute break. Takao jogged over to the bench and plopped down saying, "Wow, what a workout." Immediately after that he was hit in the back of the head by their captain who said, "That's how it _should_ be in practice."

Takao winced and rubbed the back of his head muttering, "Well you didn't have to hit me." The captain glared at him causing him to shriek a little and sit up straighter.

"Are you going to play?" Takao asked Midorima as he untapped his fingers. He nodded and flexed his fingers a bit before standing up and adjusting his glasses.

The team wandered out onto the court, Midorima slowly walking behind them, glancing at the other players through his glasses.

The game resumed and the went on a for a little bit before Takao passed the ball to Midorima, who leapt up and threw one of his famous threes, but his eyes widened and he muttered, "Wait-" As the ball bounced onto the backboard and then into the hoop.

Takao glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as their team let out a cheer before carrying on the game.

Once again, Takao passed the basket ball to Midorima and he threw for a three, and when it bounced on the rim and then fell in Midorima's hand twitched as he growled, "Come here Takao."

Takao walked over to him with confused eyes, "Are my passes not-" "No, your passes are perfect." Midorima said, cutting him off. He reached up and rubbed Takao's hair gently. Takao frowned and ducked from under his hand, "Shin-chan? Are you okay?" Midorima smiled softly down at Takao, causing him to look up at him with wide eyes. Midorima leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, mumbling with his lips resting there, "Keep passing like that." He then pulled away and then jogged back to his place, adjusting his glasses while trying to hide to blush that dusted his cheeks.

Things went on like that from there. Every few shots Midorima would walk over and praise Takao, ending their conversation with a kiss on the forehead, cheek, or nose.

But, as the game progressed, Midorima's cheeks stayed tainted red and he was panting slightly.

In the last quarter the score from their team was relatively high compared to the other's due to Midorima's threes, but he was slowly loosing his energy, which infuriated him.

He shot another three and this time it barely made it into the hoop. "Tch, what is this?" He asked himself angrily as he watched the others pass the ball around.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed with furrowed eyebrows before wiping his mouth

"Takao!" He shouted, causing Takao to jump in his spot from the other side of the court. He turned and jogged over to Midorima, "Shin-chan?" Midorima grabbed his jersey while glancing at the clock which read two minutes. He pulled Takao closer and leant down, whispering in his ear, "Next time you get the ball, I want you to practically hand it to me." He then kissed his cheek, stood up straighter, and watched the clock as Takao nodded.

Soon the clock reached the one minute mark and Takao dribbled over to where Midorima was, throwing the ball the short distance between them.

But Midorima didn't go into his stance right away. He leant down and kissed Takao's lips gently, causing both teams to stare at the pair.

He then pulled away and grinned down at Takao saying proudly, "That's my lucky item." Takao's mouth was left agape as Midorima lept up into the air, letting the ball leave his hand smoothly.

He landed back on the floor and watched as his perfect shot gained that 'swoosh'ing noise from the net while the buzzer sounded.

He wore a soft smile as everyone cheered for their practice game win, but mostly he smiled for the look on Takao's face who seemed absolutely puzzled. "I admit," Midorima said, looking down at Takao, whose face was beet red, "I never thought our first kiss would be on the basketball court."

Takao nodded silently, still stuck in a daze as he followed Midorima over to the rest of the team who all grinned at the two youngsters, knowing all too well that they had deeper feelings for each other.

~

Takao was silent as he peddled towards Midorima's house, lost in thought. He heard Midorima cough rather harshly into his elbow so he peddled a bit faster.

Once they arrived Midorima stepped out of the cart, turning to Takao. "Thank you for taking me home." Takao nodded, fidgeting with his jacket sleeve, "Shin-chan?" "Why don't you come in and stay a while?" Midorima said, turning to his door.

Takao followed closely and before he knew it he was sitting awkwardly on Midorima's couch while he prepared some tea.

"Shin-chan?" Midorima hummed as he brought over a cup of tea, "Did you know that today's lucky item for myself was... is... you?" Takao furrowed his eyebrows, "M-me?" Midorima sat down next to him, nodding.

He handed Takao his tea and sat his cup of tea down on the coffee table, leaning back with a slight headache. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before turning his head and resting it in the direction of Takao.

Takao glanced at him, a deep blush on his cheeks, "I've never seen you without glasses." Midorima closed his eyes, "Is that so?" Takao stayed silent and Midorima peeked an eye open at him.

He sighed and closed his eye again and began explaining. "Today, my sign was the most unlucky, tch. Anyways, my lucky item for today is someone I care deeply about." Takao shifted in his seat, "Deeply?" Midorima nodded and opened his eyes, watching as Takao looked down into his tea.

"'Make sure you keep them close by and show kindness and affection towards them to boost your luck!' Was what they said. It wasn't hard for me to do though."

Takao's grip tightened, "Shin-chan... What does that mean?" Midorima leaned forward, taking Takao's chin between his thumb and index finger, making him look at Midorima. His blush deepened as he stuttered, "Umm Sh-shin..." Midorima leaned forward, attaching his lips to Takao's. They both stayed still, Takao's hands shaking slightly with excitement as he gripped at the tea cup. Midorima pulled away, resting his forehead on Takao's. "That's, in fact, what I mean. I.. l-like you a lot, Takao." Takao pulled away, "I- um..." He reached out, setting the cup down gently on the coffee table next to Midorima's.

Midorima's heart sunk as Takao pulled away, but in reality he was doing the complete opposite. He launched himself forward, singing, "I like shin-chan too!" A deep blush found it's way onto Midorima's face as Takao rubbed his cheek onto Midorima's.

Takao then straddled Midorima's lap and hid his eyes behind his hands muttering, "I thought you'd never like me the way I like you." Midorima cracked a smile and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Takao's waist, pressing a quick kiss to Takao's nose before resting his head on Takao's shoulder with droopy eyes.

Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima as well, humming happily.

They sat there for a moment, but Midorima seemed to get heavier and the two began falling off the couch. "Shin-chan? What're you doin'?" Midorima hummed, "M... sleepin'..." He tightened his grip on Takao who giggled slightly. He gently pushed Midorima back onto the couch and then crawled off his lap. He stood up and peered at Midorima who's cheeks were flushed. Midorima held out his hands, making the 'grabby' hands motion, "Takaoo... M' sleepy... come cuddle..."

Takao smiled fondly down at him, "We can cuddle in your bed, Shin." He pulled Midorima off the couch and led him down to his room, where he happily plopped down, pulling Takao with him muttering, "I'm freezing."

Takao peered up from the spot where he sat. He reached down and felt Midorima's forehead, who complained that his hand was too cold. He frowned and reached down, sticking his hand down Midorima's shirt to feel his chest causing him to squeak and look up at him with wide eyes.

His chest felt like an oven and Takao pulled away. He wiggled off of the top of the covers and laid down next to Midorima, pulling the covers over them. Midorima snuggled into Takao's chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt loosely.

Takao smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around him muttering, "Shin-chan you're awfully clingy." Midorima pouted. "'M sick." His words were muffled by Takao's shirt and Takao laughed before gently patting Midorima's back, "Sure, Shin."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
